


A True Bolton

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Ramsey's madness takes a different form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. • MRS. BOLTON •

I haven't driven this far out of town in so long, I can barely remember. My skin crawls. If he knew..

Mr. Giordano's office is tastefully modern. Sharp and angular, much like the knife my husband would say I plunged into his back by being here.

"Mrs. Bolton, was it? Any relation to Roose Bolton?" Fuck. I shift my gaze to the floor. It's only for a moment, but that's all it takes, isn't it? He knows and with that, as it does with everyone, his disposition changes.

"He was my father in law. He passed very recently. Did you know him?" My voice cracks. What I don't mention is that no one outside of our family truly knew Roose. The cold and calculating man others remember was nothing I had ever seen.

Roose loved me as his daughter, called me a true Bolton, paid for my university tuition after my parents passed. He did everything in his power to ensure I became and stayed a Bolton, but now he is gone. He is gone, and my husband is spiraling.

Mr. Giordano's voice is apprehensive and cold, "I did. I hate to have wasted your time, Mrs. Bolton, but I feel us working together would be a conflict of interest." I had expected this of course, I only hope he is as moral about confidentiality.

My Bolton mask, the emotionless and cold facade that I mastered years ago, slips right into place. "I understand. I only hope we can keep our meeting between us, I'd hate for my husband to hear of this."

There is a flash in his eye, one of opportunity, and it is in this moment that I know I am fucked. "Yes, of course."

On the drive home, all I can think about is my husband. We first met in high school, which feels like a lifetime ago. I'm embarrassed to say, I don't remember much of our meeting, though I am sure he does.

What I do remember of Ramsey then were his eyes. They startled me. His eyes are the color of dirty snow, and at that time they were just as cold. He was so sad then.

Do you remember your first heartbreak? That collapsing feeling underneath your skin that can only correlate with true devastation? That was Ramsey. Misery made mortal, but now.. Now he is nothing short of perfection.

My husband loves me in a way that other women can only dream of. While my friends' husbands are running around with whores, Ramsey is loving me so deeply, it is tragically self destructive, unhealthy.

I remember a conversation I had with my mother before she passed, I was a newlywed then and my happiness knew no bounds. My mother said that Ramsey's love for me bordered on madness. She couldn't have been more right.


	2. • RAMSEY •

My voice is steady and unwavering, but my pulse is racing so fast I'm certain my body can barely keep up. I hang up the phone with more force than intended and just stare at it for what feels like ages. I resist the urge to call her because I know my wife, this is exactly what she wants.

My father's impact on my wife has taken its toll, this much I know. The sweet, beautiful girl I fell in love with is now, without a shadow of a doubt, a Bolton. My cock stiffens at the thought.

I'm sure she traveled out of town to meet this attorney, telling herself this would give her some semblance of anonymity. I am certain she played the part of the desperate, miserable wife just beautifully. But, I know my wife better than she knows herself and I know that subconsciously she wanted me to find out she was meeting that divorce attorney.

She won't leave. She's simply knocking me off balance, firing a warning shot. She, much like my father once did, loves to remind me that my position is not guaranteed. She is Roose's daughter, through and through.

I should resent her, but I can't. She chased my demons away, only to haunt me herself. It is maddening and invigorating, frustrating and intoxicating. She has invaded every cell of my being and every thought in my brain.

My silly wife, if only everyone could be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
